


What's your choice?

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, As you can see from the tags, Dream is a evil asshole, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Tubbo did an uh oh, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but it aint his fault, mmmm this aint it bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo have been preparing for this moment, to fight Dream and get back the discs?Are they really prepared though?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	What's your choice?

The air was grim in a house as two teenagers silently wear on their enchanted armor that they both had prepared, enchanted and grinded non stop for the past few weeks, save for some stuff that they had stole from the other members in the server, especially Tommy, who had left letters apologizing to whoever he stole from, promising to return them when he returned from the fight he and Tubbo were about to have with Dream.

If he ever return from the fight with Dream.

Strapping the sword beside his hip and the axe that had belonged to Techno to the other side, strapping different potions in front of him, storing three stacks of ender pearls and one stack of golden apple in his inventory safely. The taller double check to make sure everything was alright before going to look on his best friend, both have grim but determined look on their face and gave each other a nod.

They both know what's about to happen.

___

Tommy furrow his brow as both teenagers trek their way, following the direction of the compass that Dream had provide for them, both of them on high alerts, gripping their sword tightly. 

Tommy attention was on the compass while Tubbo looked around for any surprising attacks or traps, determined frown on their faces. 

This is where they take it all back. It's either they take back both the discs, or the green clad man taking both their lives. 

"We're here" The blonde stated, looking up from the compass and seeing a clear patch of ground instead of the many thick trees surrounding them. 

They were currently in a forest, crickets chirping and wind howling above them, causing their hair to go in random direction, though it didn't bother them that much. 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Tubbo spoke up, the both of them now on the clear patch of land as the brunette looked around, a brow raised before looking at his friend, who stared back at him. 

"This is where the compass lead us. Unless Dream tricked us" 

Right after Tommy said that, a familiar green blur flew down to them and dragged the blonde with them, causing Tommy to yelp in surprise and let go of his sword. 

Before the taller knew what was going on, he was thrown into the arms of someone else, who had caught both his arms and pull it behind him with ease, bounding Tommy. 

"What the fuck?!" Tommy yell, struggling against his captor to no avail, as his captor only tighten their grip. 

"Let me g-" Words fail to leave Tommy mouth as he turn to stare at his bounder. He wanted to curse and yell at his captor but it was all lodged in his throat the moment he saw who it was. 

"..... Ranboo? Wha... What are you doing?!" Tubbo was the first to snap out of his shock state, though his expression show that he wasn't believing what was happening either. 

"Don't bother" A smooth voice echoed, and both the teenager turn to look at the owner of the voice. 

"Dream" They both spat out hatefully at the same time, eyes narrowing as Tubbo gripped on the sword tighten. 

"What did you do to Ranboo, you bitch?!" Tommy snarled out, which only earn a nonchalant shrug from the green clad man. 

"Nothing really. Ranboo have this... Side of his, I believe, that simply helps me out" 

Dream turned towards the former president, tilting his head slightly as his grin widen behind his mask. 

"After all, who do you think blew up the community house?" 

He turned his gaze to Tommy. 

"And who did you think filled your house with netherrack and light it on fire?" 

The two teenagers looked at the masked man with wide eyes, both of them knowing where the older was heading but they didn't want to accept it. 

Ranboo? Kind and shy Ranboo? Always willing to help anyone Ranboo? Prefers not to cause any conflict Ranboo? 

This wasn't the Ranboo that everyone knew. 

"Anyways!" Dream clapped his hand once and turned on his heels to look at Tubbo, his grin widening as he look down at the brunette. 

"I want you to choose, Tubbo." He started "Tommy.. " The green clad man raised a hand and two discs appeared in it "Or the discs" 

Tubbo blinked, shocked at the sudden request as he stared at the masked man, his gaze shifted back to Tommy, before back at Dream again. 

Well, obviously. Both the things were important. But to Tubbo, only Tommy was important. 

And while, yes, they did come here for the discs, that's because those discs belonged to Tommy. Honestly, if Tubbo was brutally honest with himself, the discs meant nothing to him. 

_Discs aren't people_

He had heard those lines from a certain anarchist piglin hybrid, and while Tubbo doesn't agree to almost everything that hybrid do, he had to admit that those words that were uttered that day was right. 

Discs aren't people. And they will never be more valuable over someone's live. 

So of course Tubbo would choose Tommy. it didn't matter what Dream does with the discs. Sure, Tommy would be sad and heart broken about it, but it was something that can be replaced. Something that can be found again if they tried hard enough. 

It isn't the same with lives. Because once all their lives were used, it's all over. 

Discs can be replaced or found over and over again, unlike lives. 

Honestly, if Dream thinks that the brunette would choose some stupid discs over his best friend live, than the green man would be dead wrong. 

Glaring back at the older, Tubbo puffed out his chest slightly as his glare hardened. 

"I choose Tommy" Tubbo said confidently, staring directly at where the masked man eyes would be. 

It was then Tubbo realized, after uttering those three words, just how much he had fucked up. 

The green man scoffed at first, before laughing, volume increasing by the second, confusing and scaring the brunette. 

"Oh Tubbo" Dream sighed, wiping the imaginary tear from where his eyes should be, calming down from his laugh before looking at Tubbo. 

"You really _are_ an idiot" 

What? 

Apparently he had said that out loud, because Dream scoffed, tilting his head as he stared down at the ex president, making the discs disappear. 

"Thank you for handing me TommyInnit, Tubbo" The masked man stated, his voice smug. 

_What._

"Wait what? No, I-" Tubbo snapped out of his shock quick, trying to digest the situation "I.... I picked Tommy" 

"Indeed you have" The older hummed, shifting one leg to another "you handed him straight to me" 

"I-I don't understand" Tubbo said, his voice soft now, uncertain "I... I picked Tommy, you... You're suppose to keep the discs, not... Not Tommy" 

"Well" Dream tilted his head slightly "the question was which of the two options do I get to keep, and you said Tommy. So I'm taking Tommy" 

"Wha-" The brunette gawked, shocked at the older words as anger started to build up "you never said that!" 

"You never asked" 

His anger deflated, blinking a few times as he slouched a little. 

"You tricked me" Tubbo said softly, his grip on the sword tighten before anger seemed to fuel him up again, glaring so hatefully at the older. 

"You fucking tricked me!" The brunette swung his sword towards Dream, only for the masked man to block it easily and swipe his leg, causing Tubbo to fall on his back as an axe was by his neck before he could get up. 

"You should have known better" 

The axe was pushed a little more further into his neck and Tubbo had to force his head up, grimacing, seeing Tommy struggle even more and pleading Dream not to kill the brunette, though it fell on deaf ears. 

"Listen Tubbo" The green man said, voice low and had a dangerous tone to it "I know that you're going to try and act all hero hero, planning to save Tommy from me, telling people so they can help you and such" The axe neared his throat more, and Tubbo could feel just how sharp the axe actually was as Dream bend down to whisper in his ear. 

"Trust me. You do not want to play all hero this time. Because what I have plans for Tommy, better go uninterrupted" 

The green clad man leaned closer, and Tubbo gulped, pupils shaking. 

"I just got back Tommy, all thanks to you, Tubbo. And I'm not letting him slip so easily from me this time" 

And as the green clad man pulled away, along with his axe, now standing up as he looked back down at the brunette, smirking. 

"Well" That smug tone was back, as Dream summoned the two discs again "it was a pleasure doing business with you, Tubbo" The older mocked, dropping the discs down onto the brunette chest, knocking Tubbo out before turning on his heels and looking at Tommy, who stared back at him with anger mixed with fear and shock. 

Dream eyes glint darkly beneath his mask. 

"I believe you and I have some.... Unfinished business to deal with, Tommy" The older hummed, casually pulling out a weakness splash potion, lazily throwing it up and down his hands. 

"For now though, why don't you.... Rest?" And with that, he threw the potion at Tommy, who looked away in a futile attempt to avoid it, and the green clad man waited patiently for the effects to settle in. 

Soon, Tommy began to get more sluggish, eyes drooping in exhaustion and Ranboo being the only thing keeping the blonde boy up. 

Dream walked closer to the teen, fingers carding through the blonde curls in a motherly way, humming in approval softly as Tommy seem to lean into the touch. 

"I'll see you soon, my puppet" 

And that was the last thing Tommy heard before he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> All Dream does is gaslight children, lie, and be homeless


End file.
